El beso de la inocencia
by natsumi kydo
Summary: Sakura, recién casada con Sasuke Uchiha, deseaba que su pasión durara. Pero sus sueños de amor verdadero quedaron destrozados al descubrir que su matrimonio era otro acuerdo de negocios de su padre. Decidió entonces actuar como la esposa perfecta y conseguir que Sasuke la amara. Sin embargo, él echaba de menos a la burbujeante mujer que solía ser su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... aqui vuelvo ahora con la adptacion sasusaku que seria la secuela de mi fic anterior que fue un naruhin , espero y este fic sea de su agrado ... como ya lo dije antes esto es una adptacion de la novela de MAYA BANKS llamada el beso de la inocencia.**

**los personaje de naruto no me pertenecen son obra del gran Masashi Kushimoto..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Capitulo 1**

Llegaba un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que sabía que había sido cazado. Sasuke Uchiha se quedó mirando la sortija de diamantes y supo que el suyo había llegado. Cerró la tapa y guardó el estuche de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Tenía dos opciones. Podía casarse con Sakura Haruno y conseguir su objetivo de fusionar su compañía con Hoteles Haruno para crear la mayor y más exclusiva cadena de hoteles del mundo, o podía negarse y perderlo todo. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

El portero de su edificio en Manhattan se apresuró a abrirle la puerta mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia la calle, donde le esperaba su conductor. Respiró hondo antes de meterse en el coche, y el conductor arrancó.

Esa iba a ser la noche. Era el resultado del cortejo, de incontables cenas y besos que se habían ido volviendo más apasionados. Esa noche, culminaría la conquista de Sakura Haruno, y entonces le pediría que se casara con él.

Sacudió la cabeza al reparar una vez más en lo absurdo de la situación. Personalmente creía que Kizashi Haruno estaba loco por obligar a su hija a caer en las fauces de Sasuke. Había intentado hacer cambiar de opinión al viejo sobre su propósito de que su hija se casara con él.

Sakura era una muchacha muy dulce, pero Sasuke no tenía interés en casarse. Todavía no. Quizá en cinco años. Entonces, elegiría una esposa y tendría hijos.

Kizashi tenía otros planes. Desde el momento en el que Sasuke se le había acercado, Kizashi había mostrado un brillo calculador en sus ojos. Ella era demasiado blanda, demasiado inocente, demasiado… todo, como para ocuparse de los negocios familiares. Estaba convencido de que cualquier hombre que mostrara interés por ella, lo haría para congraciarse con el clan Haruno y su fortuna. Kizashi quería que cuidasen a su hija y, por la razón que fuera, estaba convencido de que Sasuke era la mejor opción.

Así que había incluido a Sakura como parte del acuerdo. ¿La condición? Que Sakura no se enterara de ello. El viejo estaba dispuesto a entregar a su hija, pero no quería que lo supiera. Lo cual quería decir que a Sasuke no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle aquel estúpido juego. Recordó las cosas que había dicho y la paciencia que había tenido cortejando a Sakura. Era una persona directa y todo aquel asunto le incomodaba.

Sakura iba a pensar que hacían una pareja perfecta. Era una mujer de buen corazón que prefería pasar el tiempo en su fundación para la protección de animales que en los consejos de administración de Hoteles Haruno. Si alguna vez descubría la verdad, no se lo tomaría bien. Y no podía culparla. Sasuke odiaba la manipulación, y se enfadaría mucho si alguien le hiciera lo que él iba a hacerle.

–Viejo estúpido –murmuró.

El conductor se detuvo frente a un edificio de apartamentos, en el que vivía todo el clan Haruno. Kizashi y su esposa ocupaban el ático y Sakura se había mudado a un apartamento más pequeño en otro piso. Entre medias vivían otros miembros de la familia, desde primos a tíos.

La familia Haruno le resultaba extraña a Sasuke. Se había independizado al cumplir dieciocho años y lo único que recordaba de sus padres era la advertencia de que no se metiera en líos.

Toda la devoción que Kizashi mostraba por sus hijos le resultaba rara y le incomodaba. Sobre todo desde que Kizashi decidiera tratar a Sasuke como a un hijo, ahora que iba a casarse con Sakura.

Sasuke empezó a salir cuando vio a Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y su mirada encendida al verlo. Él se apresuró para llegar junto a ella.

–Sakura, deberías haberte quedado dentro –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella rio en respuesta. Sus carcajadas sonaron frescas en mitad del sonido del tráfico. Llevaba su melena rosa suelta, sin la horquilla que solía llevar. Tomó sus manos y las apretó mientras le sonreía.

–Vamos, Sasuke, ¿qué puede ocurrirme? Akira está aquí y está más pendiente de mí que mi propio padre.

Akira, el portero, sonrió a Sakura. Sasuke suspiró y rodeó a Sakura por la cintura.

–Deberías esperarme dentro y dejar que fuera yo el que te buscara. Akira no puede cuidar de ti. Tiene otros deberes.

–Para eso estás tú, tonto. No imagino que nadie pudiera hacerme daño estando a tu lado.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, unió sus labios a los de él. Aquella mujer no sabía controlarse. Estaba montando un espectáculo.

Aun así, su cuerpo reaccionó a la pasión de su beso. Sabía dulce y resultaba inocente. Se sentía como un ogro por la farsa en la que estaba participando. Pero entonces recordó que Hoteles Haruno sería por fin suyo.

Lentamente, se apartó.

–Este no es sitio, Sakura –la reprendió–. Tenemos que irnos. Renji nos está esperando.

Se quedó seria y durante unos segundos su expresión se tornó triste, pero enseguida volvió a animarse, mostrando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento trasero junto a Sakura y ella enseguida se acurrucó a su lado.

–¿Dónde vamos a cenar hoy? –preguntó ella.

–He preparado algo especial.

–¿El qué? –preguntó, abalanzándose sobre él.

–Ya lo verás.

Oyó su suspiro de desesperación y la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó. Una cosa a favor de Sakura era que era muy fácil de contentar. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que protestaban cuando no se cumplían sus expectativas. Por desgracia, las mujeres con las que solía estar tenían altas y caras expectativas. Sakura parecía contentarse con cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro de que el anillo que había elegido le gustaría.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sus espontáneas muestras de afecto seguían incomodándolo. No estaba acostumbrado a gente tan abierta. Cuando se casaran, le diría que contuviera un poco su entusiasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kenji se detuvo en el edificio de Sasuke y salió para abrir la puerta. Sasuke salió y le ofreció la mano a Sakura para ayudarla.

–Esta es tu casa –comentó ella, enarcando una ceja.

–Así es. Venga, la cena nos está esperando.

Pasó junto a ella por la puerta y se dirigieron al ascensor. Subieron y la puerta se abrió al vestíbulo de su apartamento. Para su satisfacción, todo estaba como lo había planeado.

La iluminación era tenue y romántica. Sonaba jazz de fondo y la mesa estaba dispuesta junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad.

–¡Oh, Sasuke! Esto es perfecto.

Una vez más se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Cada vez que lo abrazaba, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Se soltó de su abrazo y la llevó hasta la mesa. Le apartó la silla y luego abrió la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas.

–¡La comida sigue caliente! –exclamó ella, tocando su plato–. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

–Con mis super poderes –contestó él sonriendo.

–Me gusta la idea de un hombre con super poderes para cocinar.

–Alguien me ha ayudado mientras iba a recogerte.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

–Eres muy antiguo, Sasuke. No había motivo para que fueras a buscarme si íbamos a pasar la noche en tu apartamento. Podía haber tomado un taxi o haberle pedido al chófer de mi padre que me trajera.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Antiguo? Lo habían llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca antiguo.

–Un hombre ha de estar pendiente de las necesidades de su chica. Ha sido un placer ir a buscarte.

Ella se sonrojó y le brillaron los ojos.

–¿Lo soy?

–¿Que si eres qué? –preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza mientras dejaba en la mesa la copa de vino.

–Tu chica.

Nunca se había considerado un hombre posesivo, pero ahora que había decidido que se convirtiera en su esposa, había descubierto que lo era.

–Sí, y antes de que acabe la noche, no te quedará ninguna duda de que me perteneces.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Sakura. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en la cena después de semejante afirmación? Sasuke se quedó mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa como si fuera a saltar en cualquier comento.

Se sentía como una presa. Era una sensación deliciosa, en absoluto amenazante. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que Devon diera un paso adelante en su relación.

Lo deseaba, a la vez que lo temía. ¿Cómo estar a la altura de un hombre que era capaz de seducir a una mujer con tan sólo un roce y una mirada? Había sido todo un caballero durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Al principio, sólo le había dado besos inocentes, pero con el tiempo se habían vuelto más apasionados.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió por culpa de aquellos pensamientos. ¿Tendría planeado hacerla suya esa noche?

–¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó Sasuke.

De nuevo, se quedó mirando el plato. Sentía la boca seca y se estremeció expectante. Movió la gamba con el tenedor para mojarla en la salsa, y lentamente se la llevó a los labios.

–¿No eres vegetariana, verdad?

Ella sonrió al ver su expresión, como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele. Se metió la gamba en la boca y masticó mientras volvía a dejar el tenedor. Después de tragársela, le tomó la mano.

–Te preocupas demasiado. Si fuera vegetariana, ya te lo habría dicho. Mucha gente cree que no como carne por mi vinculación con la asociación de protección de animales –dijo ella y al ver la expresión de alivio de Sasuke, sonrió de nuevo–. Como pollo y pescado. No me gusta demasiado el cerdo y menos aún la ternera, el foie gras y cosas por el estilo. La idea de comer hígado de pato me revuelve el estómago.

–Tendré en cuenta tus preferencias culinarias para no servírtelas –dijo él con solemnidad.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? –dijo sonriendo–. No eres tan estirado como la gente piensa. Lo cierto es que tienes un gran sentido del humor.

–¿Estirado? –preguntó, levantando una ceja–. ¿Quién piensa que soy un estirado?

Consciente de que había metido la pata, se metió otra gamba en la boca.

–Nadie. Olvídalo.

–¿Alguien te ha prevenido contra mí?

La repentina tensión en su tono de voz hizo que se sintiera incómoda.

–Mi familia se preocupa por mí –contestó Sakura–. Son muy protectores, demasiado –concluyó.

–¿Tu familia te ha dicho que tengas cuidado conmigo?

–Bueno, no exactamente. Desde luego que mi padre no. Él cree que puedes tocar la luna. Mi madre también está de acuerdo con la relación, pero creo que es porque mi padre la aprueba.

Sasuke se relajó en su asiento.

–Entonces, ¿quién?

–Mi hermano quiere que tenga cuidado, pero has de entender que siempre que he salido con alguien me ha dicho lo mismo.

De nuevo, Sasuke arqueó una ceja mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca.

–Ya.

–Sí, ya sabes, eres un mujeriego. Tienes una mujer diferente cada semana. Piensa que lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían e inclinó la cabeza.

–Parece el típico hermano mayor –dijo

Sasuke–. Y tiene razón en una cosa: quiero meterte en mi cama. La diferencia es que una vez te tenga en ella, vas a quedarte ahí.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida. Él sonrió con aplomo.

–Acaba de comer. Quiero que disfrutes la cena. Más tarde, disfrutaremos el uno del otro.

Siguió comiendo mecánicamente, sin reparar en el sabor. ¿Qué hacían las mujeres en situaciones como aquella? Estaba con un hombre decidido a llevársela a la cama. ¿Debería mostrarse fría o ponerse a la defensiva?

Contuvo la risa. Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

Unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los hombros. Sakura echó hacia atrás la cabeza y vio a Sasuke a su espalda. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

–Relájate, Sakura –dijo suavemente–. Estás muy tensa. Ven aquí.

Con piernas temblorosas, se puso de pie. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y luego le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Por último, dibujó una línea por su cara hasta llegar a los labios mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

La rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomó por la nuca. Esa vez, cuando la besó, no hubo la contención que había visto otras veces. El beso fue ardiente y arrollador. ¿Cómo podía un beso provocarle aquel efecto?

Con la lengua rozó los labios de Sakura, suavemente al principio y con más fuerza después, haciendo presión para que abriera la boca. Ella se relajó y se dejó llevar por su abrazo. Oía sus latidos en las sienes, en el cuello y en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Deseaba a aquel hombre. A veces le daba la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida esperándolo. Era perfecto.

–Sasuke –susurró–. Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que debes saber.

Él frunció el ceño y buscó sus ojos.

–Adelante, cuéntame lo que quieras.

Sakura tragó saliva, pero sintió que el nudo de su garganta había crecido. Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan difícil decirlo y se sintió como una tonta. Quizá no debería decir nada y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran. Pero, no, aquella iba a ser una noche especial y Sasuke debía saberlo.

–Yo… Nunca he hecho esto –dijo nerviosa, aferrándose a su brazo–. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre. Eres el primero.

Algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en sus ojos. Al principio no dijo nada. Luego, la besó con ansia, devorando sus labios. A continuación se apartó y una expresión de satisfacción asomó a su rostro.

–Me alegro. Después de esta noche serás mía, Sakura. Me alegro de ser el primero.

–Yo también –murmuró ella.

La intensidad de su expresión se suavizó. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la ceja. Se quedó así durante largos segundos antes de tomarla por los hombros.

–No quiero que tengas miedo. Seré muy suave contigo, cariño. Quiero que disfrutes cada momento.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo rodeó por el cuello.

–Entonces, hazme el amor, Sasuke. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por ti.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer. Él no tenía ese problema. Le dio otro beso en la frente antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el dormitorio principal del apartamento. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Siempre soñé con que me llevaran en brazos a la cama cuando llegara el momento. Seguramente parezco tonta.

–Me alegro de poder cumplir tus fantasías antes incluso de desnudarte.

Ella se sonrojó ante la idea de que la desnudara.

Después de escuchar a muchas chicas en el instituto y en la universidad hablar sobre lo mediocre que habían sido sus primeras veces, Sakura se había prometido que su experiencia sería diferente. Quizá al final había sido demasiado quisquillosa, pero se había empeñado en elegir el momento y el hombre adecuado. Así que estaba contenta porque no podía ser alguien más perfecto que Sasuke Uchiha.

La dejó junto a la puerta y ella miró nerviosa a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande. La cama era enorme también. Parecía hecha a medida. ¿Quién necesitaba una cama tan grande?

–Voy a desnudarte, cariño –dijo él con voz sensual–. Lo haré lentamente. Si te sientes incómoda en algún momento, detenme. Tenemos toda la noche. No hay ninguna prisa.

Su corazón se derritió ante la dulzura de su voz. Parecía paciente y aunque lo agradecía, estaba deseando que se diera prisa.

«Sólo hay una primera vez», se dijo reprendiéndose.

–Date la vuelta para que pueda quitarte el vestido.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, mientras él le apartaba el pelo hacia un lado para abrirle la cremallera. Unos segundos después, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

Sakura se sujetó el vestido sin tirantes justo antes de que cayera. Sasuke la tomó por los hombros desnudos y la besó en el cuello.

–Relájate.

Era fácil para él decirlo. Seguramente lo había hecho cientos de veces. Aquella idea no le agradaba y se prometió no pensar en cuántas amantes habría tenido.

Sasuke la hizo girarse y esbozó una sonrisa que la derritió por dentro. Lentamente la hizo soltar el vestido hasta que cayó al suelo, dejándola en bragas.

Se sonrojó. ¿Por qué no se había puesto un sujetador sin tirantes? Se sentía como una fresca por no llevar nada, pero tampoco tenía tanto pecho y el vestido le sentaba como un guante.

Tampoco sabía que la iba a seducir esa noche. Lo había deseado todas las veces que Sasuke la había invitado a salir, pero había dejado de predecir cuándo llegaría ese momento.

–Muy sexy –dijo recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Por suerte se había puesto unas bragas sexys de encaje y no las blancas de algodón blanco que solía llevar.

–Estás muy guapa.

Su temblor se atenuó, absorbida por la expresión de su mirada. Los ojos no mentían y podía ver la excitación y el deseo en los suyos.

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y suavemente tiró de ella para volver a besarla de nuevo. En segundos, el beso pasó de ser feroz a tierno, como si le estuviera diciendo que no iba a abrumarla.

Aunque fuera virgen, el deseo y la excitación no le eran desconocidos. Sasuke, con una intensidad que rayaba la obsesión, se había convertido en una fantasía que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Ya había sido tentada en el pasado. Otros hombres la habían cortejado. Por algunos no había sentido ningún deseo, pero por otros había experimentado interés y se había preguntado si aquello conduciría a una relación sexual. Al final, nunca había estado segura y se había negado a dar el paso.

Con Sasuke, eso no le había pasado. Desde el primer momento en el que se había presentado con su voz sensual y profunda, había sabido que estaba perdida. Había pasado las últimas semanas deseando que llegara aquella noche. Ahora que había llegado, todo su cuerpo deseaba que la hiciera suya.

Él se separó un momento y ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. Sasuke le acarició una mejilla con un dedo. Luego, volvió a besarla una y otra vez. Sus besos eran ardientes. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y jugueteó con la suya. Su sabor era cálido y exquisito, haciéndola desear más. Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido y suspiró junto a su rostro.

–Me vuelves loco.

Ella sonrió y su nerviosismo se calmó. El hecho de que provocara aquel efecto en un hombre tan guapo y atractivo, aumentaba su autoestima.

Continuó besándola por el cuello. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió los hombros. Sus labios continuaron bajando por la curva de sus hombros hacia el pecho.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y su boca quedó a la altura del pezón. Sakura contuvo la respiración, deseando que la acariciara. Le daba igual si era con la boca, los labios o la lengua.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó en el ombligo. Luego subió unos centímetros y continuó el recorrido entre sus pechos hasta que finalmente la besó encima del corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke.

–Tu corazón late deprisa –murmuró.

Ella continuó en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero sus manos no podían estarse quietas. Tenía los dedos hundidos en los mechones de su pelo Negro. Según la luz, sus ojos se veían mas negros que nunca…

Acarició su pelo. Lo llevaba algo revuelto. Prestaba tan poca atención a su pelo como lo hacía a otras cosas que consideraba sin importancia.

Sasuke levantó la mirada.

–¿Estás asustada?

–Aterrada –admitió.

Su mirada se dulcificó y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo vestido, hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento.

–Estaría menos asustada si estuvieras desnudo.

Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Está bien –dijo poniéndose de pie ante ella–. Me alegra complacerte.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios húmedos, mientras él se apartaba y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Luego, se quitó los gemelos antes de sacarse las mangas.

Ella permaneció quieta, disfrutando. Estaba en buena condición física, pero sin que su musculatura resultara excesiva. Un racimo de rizos salpicaba su pecho y una suave línea de vello bajaba por su abdomen y desaparecía bajo la cintura de los pantalones.

Deseaba acariciarlo, tenía que acariciarlo. Cerró los puños y frunció el ceño. No había reglas en la seducción, ¿no? Podía tocar. No había ninguna razón para permanecer quieta como una estatua mientras él hacía todo el trabajo.

Estaba empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando ella deslizó las manos por su pecho y sus hombros. Él se quedó quieto y por unos instantes cerró los ojos.

Su respuesta la fascinó. ¿Le producían sus caricias tanto placer como a ella las suyas? Una sensación de poder la invadió. Se acercó aún más, deseando sentir su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus senos rozaron su pecho. Fue una sensación eléctrica que la hizo desear más, mucho más.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

–Pasármelo bien.

Él sonrió y permaneció quieto, con las manos en la cremallera del pantalón. Sakura le acarició con las manos abiertas el pecho, explorando cada músculo y disfrutando del contraste de la fortaleza de Sasuke y de la delicadeza de su propio cuerpo.

–Quítatelos –susurró.

–¿Acaso la tímida virgen se ha vuelto toda una seductora?

Justo en aquel instante se sonrojó y entonces él sonrió y soltó sus pantalones para tomar su rostro entre las manos. Luego la besó, tirando con fuerza de sus labios.

El repentino nerviosismo hizo que sus manos se movieran con torpeza, mientras buscaba sus pantalones. Él permaneció paciente, acariciando su rostro, con los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras Sakura le bajaba los pantalones.

Tragó saliva y se aventuró a mirar allí donde su erección se adivinaba bajo los calzoncillos. Eran unos sencillos calzoncillos bóxers. Se había imaginado algo más… Bueno, no se lo había imaginado con unos calzoncillos tan sencillos, claro que no era un hombre que se complicara la vida. Sí, llevaba ropa cara, pero era ropa cómoda. Sólo se sabía que era cara al ver la etiqueta.

Dicho de otra manera, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que había hecho dinero, pero que no se preocupaba en aparentarlo. En público, solía estar a la defensiva, como si quisiera guardar las distancias. Le entusiasmaba que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para mostrarle su lado más íntimo.

–Acaríciame –dijo en aquel tono sensual que la hacía derretirse.

A tientas, metió la mano bajo la cintura de su ropa interior y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la aterciopelada dureza de su erección. Animada por la expresión de deseo de sus ojos, rodeó con sus dedos la base y lentamente los deslizó hacia arriba, recorriendo su longitud.

Sasuke soltó su rostro e impacientemente se bajó los calzoncillos hasta quedar completamente desnudo, mientras ella continuaba acariciándolo suavemente. Aunque no tenía nada con lo que compararlo salvo algunas fotos que había visto, parecía tener un tamaño adecuado. Al menos, no parecía tan grande como para temer un problema de compatibilidades.

La tomó de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de su erección, aprisionándoselas contra el pecho.

–Cariño, me estás volviendo loco. Se supone que era yo el que iba a seducirte y sin embargo eres tú la que me esclaviza con cada caricia.

Ella se sonrojó de placer. La besó de nuevo y la abrazó, haciéndola caminar de vuelta a la cama. La detuvo cuando sus piernas estuvieron a punto de rozar la colcha. Luego, la rodeó por la cintura y la echó hacia atrás hasta tumbarla en el colchón.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó seria. Con suavidad, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente con un movimiento suave.

–Si en algún momento hago algo que te asuste, dímelo y me pararé. Si quieres que vaya más despacio, dímelo también.

–¡Oh! –exclamó, incapaz de decir nada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Tiró de él para que la besara. Se sentía torpe, pero no parecía importarle. Le habría gustado mostrarse más desinhibida, pero no tenía experiencia y no se arrepentía de haber esperado hasta ese momento.

–Te quiero –susurró Sakura, incapaz de contener por más tiempo aquellas palabras. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y, por un momento, Sakura temió haber roto la magia del momento. Se apartó con los ojos abiertos como platos, buscando en su rostro alguna reacción, alguna indicación de que había traspasado alguna barrera prohibida.

Estaba convencida de que había echado a perder el momento más excitante y maravilloso de su vida por ser una bocazas. Nunca había sido capaz de contenerse.

–¿Sasuke?

Le temblaron los labios y empezó a apartarse, sintiéndose avergonzada.

En vez de contestarla, Sasuke se echó sobre ella y comenzó a devorarle los labios. Luego, metió la lengua en su boca y empezó a jugar con la suya.

Su cuerpo volvió a la vida y se arqueó contra él. Sakura lo rodeó por el cuello mientras Sasuke la estrechaba contra él. Sus cuerpos estaban tan ardientes como su boca. Entre sus piernas, Sakura sintió su erección.

Sasuke agitó las caderas, como si fuera incapaz de contener el deseo de hundirse en ella. Sakura jadeó excitada, llevada por el miedo y la excitación. Su boca y sus manos estaban por todas partes. Era un asalto sensual a sus sentidos. Las suaves caricias se mezclaban con toques más firmes. Tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que pudo tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca. Luego, lo acarició con la punta de la lengua.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito, llevada por el efecto de aquel simple roce. El placer la invadía y se estremeció con violencia, clavándole las uñas.

No satisfecho con la intensidad de su reacción, volvió a tomar su pezón en la boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

Sakura sintió que la visión se le nublaba. Respiró hondo, pero no parecía capaz de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Aquello era el paraíso. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para describir aquella increíble sensación que le provocaba su boca lamiéndole el pecho.

Entonces, Sasuke deslizó una mano entre ellos, por su ombligo y más abajo.

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus pliegues hasta dar con el centro de su placer. Sabía mejor que ella cómo satisfacerla, dónde y cómo tocarla. Cada caricia la elevaba a nuevas alturas. Entonces, Sasuke cerró los ojos y empujó con sus caderas, hundiéndose en ella centímetro a centímetro. En un momento dado se detuvo y ella se agitó, protestando.

–Calla –murmuró, y la besó en la comisura de los labios–. Dame un momento. No quiero hacerte daño. Es mejor acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Sakura asintió, mientras él se separaba para volver a hundirse de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Estaba intentando controlar los sentimientos contradictorios que la embargaban.

Podía sentirlo en su interior. Lo tenía sujeto. No podía distinguir si la sensación ardiente de su interior era de placer o de dolor. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Gimió suavemente y se agitó. Quería algo que no sabía describir.

–Despacio.

La besó, acariciando su lengua con la suya, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Levantó su cuerpo separándolo del de ella y arqueó las caderas antes de embestirla de nuevo.

Luego volvió a bajar, apoyándose en los codos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

–¿Estás bien?

–Muy bien –contestó ella sonriendo.

–Eres preciosa, inocente, perfecta… Toda mía.

El tono posesivo en su voz la hizo estremecer y otra sacudida de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

–Sí, toda tuya –susurró.

–Dime si te queda mucho. Quiero que nos corramos a la vez. No puedo esperar mucho más.

–Entonces no lo hagas.

Su voz tembló. Apenas podía pensar, mucho menos hablar. Tenía el cuerpo rígido. Sus sentidos estaban alterados y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Un solo roce, una caricia más y…

La abrazó y volvió a hundirse en ella. La obligó a separar los muslos un poco más, se hundió más profundamente y Sakura perdió el control. Era la sensación más bonita y espectacular que podía haber imaginado. Superaba con creces sus fantasías eróticas.

Cuando volvió a recobrar la cordura, estaba rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, que la besaba suavemente en el cuello. Estaba encima de él. Tenía el pelo hacia un lado mientras él acariciaba la curva del hombro.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiéndose algo aturdida.

–¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

Él sonrió y deslizó las manos por el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, hasta detenerse en su trasero.

–Yo te puse ahí. Me gusta tenerte encima. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

–¡Oh!

–¿Te has quedado sin palabras? ¿Tú?

Lo miró contrariada, pero no pudo replicar nada. Era demasiado evidente que se había quedado muda.

Sasuke sonrió y tiró de ella. Sakura se colocó sobre él y disfrutó de sus caricias en la espalda.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella sonrió al percibir preocupación en su tono de voz.

–No, ha sido perfecto, Sasuke, tan perfecto que no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Gracias.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

–¿Gracias? Creo que ninguna mujer me había dado las gracias después de tener sexo.

–Has hecho que mi primera vez fuera especial.

–Me alegro –dijo, y la besó en la cabeza.

Ella bostezó y se acomodó a su lado.

–Duérmete –susurró él–. Quiero que duermas aquí esta noche.

Le pesaban los ojos y estaba durmiéndose cuando reparó en lo que le acababa de decir.

–Yo también quiero dormir aquí.

Sus dedos se quedaron quietos entre su melena y luego empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo de un modo posesivo.

–Eso está bien, Sakura, porque de ahora en adelante dormirás cada noche en mi cama.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero es que ya comence clases en la universidad y tengo poco tiempo para ctualizar asi que actualizare los fines de semana y si tengo algun tiempo libre entre semana tambien actualizare... gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de este capitulo ... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CAPITULO 2

Sasuke se despertó con la extraña sensación del cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo. No sólo a su lado, sino completamente rodeándolo.

Sakura estaba aferrada a él, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Sus senos descansaban sobre su pecho, tenía un brazo atravesando su cuerpo y el rostro hundido en su cuello.

Le gustaba.

Permaneció tumbado mientras observaba el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, al compás de su respiración. Su belleza radicaba en su sencillez. Se la podía distinguir entre una multitud. Era extremadamente natural. Quizá demasiado exuberante y desenfrenada, pero con el tiempo y la orientación adecuada, podía llegar a ser una esposa y madre excelentes.

Acarició con la punta de los dedos su brazo. Estaba pálida, pero no tanto como para parecer enferma. Era evidente que no se exponía al sol y aunque se ponía maquillaje cuando salían, no se ponía tanto como para transformarse en alguien diferente. Un poco de pintalabios y un toque de rímel para alargar las pestañas parecía ser todo lo que usaba, claro que tampoco era un experto en asuntos femeninos.

Le gustaba que no fuera cómplice del ridículo plan de su padre, aunque él pensaba que lo mejor para todas las partes involucradas era conocer la historia completa desde el principio.

A su parte canalla le gustaba que sintiera afecto por él, que sus sentimientos estuvieran libres de maquinaciones. Si las palabras que había dicho Sakura la noche anterior no eran el resultado de sentirse abrumada por la situación, «afecto» era un término equivocado. Había dicho que lo quería. Eso complicaba el asunto y le daba cierta dosis de satisfacción.

Mientras que para él el matrimonio era un asunto de necesidad, conveniencia y una oportunidad de conseguir una exitosa fusión empresarial, la idea de que ella accediera a casarse por las mismas razones lo incomodaba inmensamente. Aunque lo convertía en un hipócrita, le gustaba que quisiera casarse con él porque lo deseaba e incluso porque lo quería.

Antes, tenía que acabar con los preliminares. Uno de ellos era hacer oficial su compromiso. Ella no lo sabía todavía, pero en breve se convertiría en la señora de Sasuke Uchiha.

Con cuidado, se soltó de sus brazos y piernas. Estaba profundamente dormida, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Se levantó, se puso un albornoz y miró hacia la cama. Por unos segundos, se quedó paralizado ante su imagen. El sol entraba por la ventana y la bañaba con sus rayos. Tenía la melena rosa revuelta y extendida sobre la almohada. Uno de sus brazos impedía la visión completa de sus pechos, pero justo por debajo del codo asomaba un pezón. La sábana llegaba hasta sus nalgas, dejando ver el hoyuelo del final de su espalda. Sin ninguna duda, era muy hermosa. Y ahora era suya.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que se había puesto la noche anterior y, antes de salir de la habitación, sacó el estuche con el anillo. Cuando se despertara, llevaría a cabo la siguiente parte del plan que cuidadosamente había orquestado.

Sakura se estiró y la luz del sol la cegó durante unos instantes. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez y bienestar que le proporcionaba aquella suntuosa cama, la de Sasuke.

Suspiró alegre. Había perdido su virginidad de la manera más maravillosa. Era imposible que todo hubiera ido mejor. Había sido una noche increíble: cena romántica para dos, Sasuke comiéndosela con aquella mirada mágica y murmurando que iba a hacerla suya. Sí, una noche perfecta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cama con ella y frunció el ceño. Lo vio de pie al otro lado de la habitación, observándola. Llevaba un albornoz que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño y la miraba. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo estremecerse.

Algo de color le llamó la atención y al bajar la vista vio una rosa roja sobre la sábana, a su lado. Pero fue la pequeña tarjeta junto a un espectacular anillo de diamantes lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se quedó mirando boquiabierta. Se apoyó en un codo para levantarse y tomó el anillo. Le temblaban las manos tanto que a punto estuvo de dejar caer el estuche de terciopelo.

Volvió a mirar la nota y después a él, como si temiera que se hubiera ido y todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Pero seguía allí, con su sonrisa iluminando sus rasgos.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Sakura susurrando.

Él asintió y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

–De verdad.

Dejó la rosa, el anillo y la nota y saltó de la cama para lanzarse a sus brazos. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y rió mientras ella lo besaba por la cara hasta terminar en sus labios.

–Sí, oh Dios mío, claro que sí.

La sujetó por detrás antes de que pudiera tirarle y caer al suelo. Luego la levantó y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

–Ya sabes que es tradición poner el anillo.

Sakura miró hacia la cama.

–Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde está?

Sasuke la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó al borde mientras tomaba el anillo. Unos segundos después, le tomó la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ella contuvo la respiración al ver el diamante brillando bajo la luz del sol.

–Oh, Sasuke, es precioso.

Lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Te quiero mucho. No puedo creer que tuvieras todo esto planeado.

–No quiero un noviazgo largo.

–Yo tampoco.

–De hecho, quiero que nos casemos enseguida –añadió sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

–No me importaría. Quiero decir si dependiera de mí, pero no sé cómo va a tomárselo mi familia. Mi madre querrá una gran boda. Soy su única hija.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

–Deja que me encargue de tu familia. Te aseguro que estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Tendremos una gran boda y tu madre se sentirá satisfecha. Ya verás cómo les parecerán bien nuestros planes.

Estaba tan contenta que apenas podía estarse quieta.

–¡Estoy deseando contárselo a todo el mundo! ¿No es increíble? Todo el mundo se alegrará por mí. Sé que papá estaba deseando que encontrara al hombre ideal y sentara la cabeza. Siempre dice que soy muy inquieta, pero es que soy joven.

–¿Estás diciendo que no quieres casarte?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

–¡No! Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo. Iba a decir que estaba esperando al hombre perfecto, a ti.

–Eso es lo que quería oír –murmuró él.

Sasuke la besó.

–¿Qué te parece si te das un baño para recuperarte de toda la actividad de anoche y luego desayunamos juntos?

Sakura se puso roja, pero asintió deseando hablar de su futuro. La señora de Sasuke Uchiha. Le gustaba cómo sonaba. Y el anillo… Bajó la mirada, paralizada por la belleza del diamante que le adornaba el dedo.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró seria.

–Me encanta, Sasuke. Es precioso. Pero no tenías que haberme regalado algo tan caro. Me hubiera gustado cualquier cosa viniendo de ti.

Él sonrió.

–Lo sé, pero quería que fuera algo especial.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–Gracias. Es perfecto, todo es perfecto.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada brillaba de deseo.

–Vete al baño antes de que me olvide del desayuno y te vuelva a hacer el amor. Ahora, saca tu bonito trasero de la cama y vete al baño. Desayunaremos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tienes tiempo para relajarte en la bañera.

–Bueno, por fin vas a dar el paso –dijo Gaara No Sabaku mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia donde estaba Sakura con otras mujeres.

Sasuke dio un sorbo a su vino, pero apenas notó su sabor. Seguía distraído. Aun así, se obligó a beber, confiando en tranquilizarse. Él mismo iba a hacer el anuncio oficial en unos minutos. El padre de Sakura había querido hacer los honores, pero Sasuke prefería hacerlo él. Kizashi Haruno ya había participado mucho orquestando la relación de Sasuke con Sakura. En adelante, las cosas se harían a su manera.

Aunque todos los asistentes eran conscientes de que habían sido invitados a una fiesta de compromiso, Sakura había insistido en esperar a que llegaran todos los invitados para anunciar el compromiso.

–¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –preguntó Gaara–. Apenas has hablado desde que he llegado.

–No, ya está todo decidido. No hay marcha atrás. Lo único que queda es que Haruno firme el acuerdo. Después de la ceremonia, enviará los últimos documentos y llevaremos a cabo la fusión. Quiero reunirme con Naruto, Neji y contigo en cuanto vuelva de la luna de miel.

Cameron arqueó una ceja.

–¿Luna de miel? ¿De verdad te vas a ir de luna de miel?

–Sólo porque este matrimonio sea parte de un acuerdo no significa que Sakura no vaya a tener una gran boda o una luna de miel.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

–Buena idea. Hazla feliz. Si ella es feliz, su padre también. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las hijas de papá.

–No seas imbécil –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño–. Ella…

–¿Ella qué?

–Escucha, no tiene ni idea de lo que va a hacer su padre. Cree que ha sido un cortejo romántico que ha terminado en una proposición de matrimonio también muy romántica. Si no la llevo de luna de miel, va a parecer raro.

–Esto no puede terminar bien. Recuerda mis palabras. Algo saldrá mal, amigo mío.

–¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un aguafiestas?

Gaara levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

–Tan sólo quiero advertirte. Deberías contarle la verdad. A ninguna mujer le gusta que la engañen.

–¿Y que me mande al infierno con mi proposición matrimonial?

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Gaara las había pasado canutas. No podía culpar a su amigo por su ironía. Pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo en aquel momento.

–Este acuerdo es muy importante para todos nosotros, no sólo para mí –continuó al ver que Gaara permanecía callado–. Hubiera preferido no tenerme que casar, pero Sakura es una buena chica. Será una buena esposa y una buena madre. Todo el mundo conseguirá lo que quiere. Naruto, Neji, tú y yo, además de Sakura y su padre. Todo el mundo estará feliz.

–Como quieras. Ya sabes que te apoyo. Pero recuerda esto: no hace falta que te cases para que esto funcione. Podemos encontrar otra compañía. Ya hemos tenido contratiempos antes. Ninguno queremos que te conviertas en un mártir por la causa.

–Estoy bien, Gaara. No hay amor en mi vida, ni ninguna otra mujer en escena. No hay nadie con quién quisiera casarme. Estaré bien con Sakura, deja de preocuparte.

Gaara miró su reloj.

–Tu novia está mirando hacia aquí. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Sasuke miró hacia donde estaba Sakura rodeada de amigos y familiares. Era incapaz de saber quién era quién ya que eran muchos. Ella sonrió y le saludó con la mano antes de indicarle que se acercara.

Sasuke le dio su copa de vino a Gaara y atravesó varios grupos hasta llegar junto a Sakura.

Estaba radiante esa noche. Lucía una sonrisa cautivadora.

Tan pronto como se acercó, ella le tomó de la mano y lo integró en su círculo. Sonrió a cada una de las mujeres, pero sus nombres y rostros se mezclaron. Después de unos minutos, se inclinó y le habló a Sakura al oído.

–Ha llegado el momento, ¿no te parece?

Ella se estremeció de la emoción. Sus ojos se iluminaron y le apretó la mano mientras le sonreía.

–Disculpen, señoras –dijo llevándose a Sakura hacia donde estaba Gaara.

No había nadie cerca de Gaara. Provocaba ese efecto en la gente. Era el sitio perfecto para reclamar atención y anunciar el compromiso.

–Hola, Gaara –dijo Sakura una vez llegaron junto a su amigo.

Soltó la mano de Sasuke y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara, que sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, tentado de librarse de su abrazo.

–Hola, Sakura –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla–. Quédate a mi lado mientras Sasuke hace el ridículo.

Sasuke miró a Gaara antes de tomar de la mano a Sakura y acercarla a su lado.

–¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Sasuke–. ¿Quieres que golpee la copa de vino para llamar la atención?

Gaara se encogió de hombros y guardó la cuchara. Luego se llevó el dedo a los labios y chistó.

–Escuchadme todos, prestadme atención. Sasuke tiene que anunciarnos algo.

–Gracias, Gaara –dijo Sasuke.

Luego se giró hacia los amigos y familiares de Sakura. Todos se quedaron mirándolo a la expectativa. Carraspeó y confió en hablar con claridad y no meter la pata.

–Sakura y yo os hemos invitado esta noche para celebrar una ocasión muy especial –dijo mirándola y apretándole la mano–. Sakura me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar casarse conmigo.

Los asistentes rompieron en gritos y aplausos. A la derecha, los padres de Sakura sonreían junto a su hijo menor. Kizashi hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Sasuke y la madre de Sakura se secó los ojos mientras sonreía a su hija.

–Es nuestro deseo que asistáis a la boda que se celebrará dentro de cuatro semanas.

Sasuke alzo su copa y se giró hacia Sakura, cuyo rostro mostraba una arrebatadora sonrisa.

–Por Sakura, que me ha hecho el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por Sasuke y Sakura.

–Vaya discurso elocuente –murmuró Gaara al oído de Sasuke –. Cualquiera habría dicho que hablabas en serio.

Sasuke ignoró a Gaara y rodeó a Sakura por la cintura, mientras empezaban a recibir las primeras felicitaciones. Su cabeza daba vueltas reparando en cada rostro.

Le sorprendió que todos los miembros de la familia de Sakura pensaran que era incapaz de cuidarse sola. Nada le había hecho pensar que así fuera.

Sí, era inconstante, demasiado confiada y bastante inocente. Quizá en una familia de tiburones empresariales, ella era la rara.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera incapaz de cuidarse. Tan sólo suponía que necesitaba que alguien velara por sus intereses y la protegiera de sí misma. Alguien como él.

Sakura le acarició el brazo y, poniéndose de puntillas, se inclinó hacia delante. Él bajó la cabeza enseguida, percatándose de que quería decirle algo.

–Podemos irnos ya –susurró–. Sé que mi familia puede ser un poco pesada.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas. Allí estaba él pensando que necesitaba su protección y ella estaba preocupada tratando de protegerlo de su acaparadora familia.

–Estoy bien. Quiero que lo pases bien. Esta es tu noche.

Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola.

–¿Y la tuya no?

–Por supuesto. Me refiero a que estás rodeada por tu familia y tus amigos y quiero que lo pases bien. Ella sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y permaneció a su lado mientras seguían recibiendo parabienes.

–¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Sasuke se giró y vio a una mujer abriéndose paso entre los invitados. Se quedó mirándola y se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Sakura. Seguramente sería una de sus numerosas primas.

–¡Akemi! –gritó Sakura.

Se miraron sonrientes y se tomaron de las manos.

–¿A que no adivinas una cosa? –dijo Akemi sin aliento.- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡kenta y yo vamos a tener un bebé!

Las expresiones de alegría de Sakura se podían oír por toda la habitación. Sasuke se giró y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirando.

–Oh, Dios mío, Akemi. ¡Cuánto me alegro! ¿De cuánto estás?

–De sólo diez semanas. Quería habértelo dicho nada más enterarme, pero has estado muy ocupada con Sasuke. Además, cuando me enteré de que ibais a casaros no quise molestar…

–Al menos deberías haberme mandado un mensaje al móvil –dijo Sakura–. Oh, Akemi, cuánto me alegro por ti. Me imagino que estaré muy contenta cuando me quede embarazada. Espero que nuestros hijos se lleven poco y puedan jugar juntos.

Sakura hablaba cada vez más alto y sus maneras exageradas llamaban la atención de los demás, que la miraban sonrientes. Estaba animada y hablaba muy deprisa, gesticulando tanto que a punto estuvo de golpear a un camarero que pasaba. La rápida reacción de Sasuke y Gaara impidió que la bandeja de bebidas acabara en el suelo. Sakura continuó, ajena al caos que podía haber causado.

Luego, abrazó impulsivamente a Akemi por tercera vez. Después, hizo lo mismo con Kenta antes de abrazar una vez más a Akemi, a quien no había soltado en ningún momento de las manos.

Gaara rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Tienes faena por delante, Sasuke. Para seguir su ritmo vas a tener que dejar de ser tan estirado.

–¿No tienes otro sitio en el que estar y alguien más para torturar? –murmuró Sasuke.

Gaara miró una vez más hacia Sakura y Sasuke reconoció afecto en la mirada de su amigo.

–Es mona –dijo Gaara, dejando a un lado su copa de vino.

–¿Mona? –repitió Gaara agitándose incómodo.

–Es agradable, ¿de acuerdo? Parece sincera y no puedes pedirle más.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su amigo.

–Te gusta.

Gaara lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Sasuke sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

–Te gusta. A ti, que no te agrada nadie, te gusta.

–Es simpática –murmuró Gaara.

–Crees que no debería casarme con ella –dijo Sasuke.

–Calla, va a oírte.

Pero Sakura ya se había alejado de Sasuke y estaba enfrascada en su conversación con Akemi.

–Si piensas que es mona y simpática, ¿por qué la charla acerca de ser un mártir por casarme? –insistió Sasuke.

–Escucha, no me gustaría que le hicieran daño y eso es lo que va a pasar si no eres sincero con ella. Las mujeres acaban por enterarse de todo.

–¿Quién dice que no siento algo por ella?

–¿Quieres decir que sientes algo por ella? –preguntó Gaara–. Porque no lo parece.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

–¿A qué te refieres? Neji, Naruto y tú somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad de mi relación con Sakura. No he dado a nadie motivos para creer que no me caso con ella por amor.

–Quizá tengas razón. Tal vez sea porque sé la verdad por lo que no te veo tan contento por la boda como tu novia.

–Maldita sea –maldijo Sasuke–. Vas a acabar por volverme paranoico.

–Escucha, olvídalo. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Además, no es asunto mío. Parece una chica muy dulce y me da pena que pueda resultar herida.

–No voy a hacerle daño –dijo Sasuke–. Voy a casarme con ella y voy a cuidarla.

–Ahí te están llamando otra vez –dijo Gaara, señalando con la cabeza hacia Sakura–. Voy a marcharme. Te acompañaré y felicitaré a Sakura una vez más antes de despedirme.

Sasuke llegó junto a Sakura, que le presentó a otra de sus primas, y luego esperó a que Gaara se despidiera y le diera un beso en cada mejilla. Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en su conversación con Gaara. ¿De veras no se le veía entusiasmado con la boda? No podía perder la oportunidad cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Había trabajado mucho para que a última hora todo se estropeara. Si tenía que casarse con el mismo demonio para cerrar el acuerdo, lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de las noches que ya había pasado en el apartamento de Sasuke, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que entraba en su dormitorio para acostarse. Llevaba allí una semana y todavía se sentía incómoda porque no sentía que aquel fuera su hogar.

Estaba sacando su camisón de raso cuando las risas de Sasuke rompieron el silencio de la habitación. Se giró rápidamente frunciendo el ceño mientras él la miraba divertido.

–¿Qué es tan divertido?

–Tú. Todas las noches pierdes el tiempo poniéndote ese bonito camisón para quitártelo nada más meterte en la cama.

Ella asintió. Las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la cama.

–Te aseguro que… –dijo y la besó–, que nunca dejaré de desearte –añadió y le mordisqueó la oreja–. A menos que esté escayolado de la cabeza a los pies y aun así, pensaría en ello.

–Así que es cierto que los hombres sólo piensan en sexo.

–A veces también pensamos en comida.

Sakura rió.

–Mi madre está escandalizada de que prácticamente me haya mudado a vivir contigo.

–Prácticamente no –dijo mientras le deslizaba uno de los tirantes por el hombro–. Te has mudado a vivir conmigo.

–Estaba aterrada. Mi padre le dijo que dejara de preocuparse tanto, que íbamos a casarnos y que es normal que queramos pasar tiempo juntos antes del gran día para asegurarnos de que somos compatibles. Por otro lado, Sasori está bastante enfadado. Cree que está loco por permitir que me mude a vivir con un hombre que se ha acostado con media ciudad. Son sus palabras, no las mías.

Devon se puso serio y se acercó a ella.

–¿Siempre haces eso?

–¿El qué?

–Decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza.

–No sé, nunca lo había pensado –replicó frunciendo el ceño–. Es lo que él dijo. Quiero decir que no le presté demasiada atención. Es muy protector conmigo y siempre se pone muy gruñón cuando alguien se fija en mí.

Ella se estremeció mientras tiraba de él hacia la cama. Cada noche la llevaba hasta lugares que apenas había soñado.

Si aquello era de una muestra de lo que iba a ser su vida con él, entonces estaba claro que iba a ser una mujer muy feliz.

–Acompañándonos en nuestra reunión de esta mañana, tenemos vía videoconferencia a Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga –dijo Sasuke mientras los rostros de sus amigos aparecían en la pantalla de la pared–. Naruto está en la isla de Saint Angelo, donde estamos construyendo uno de nuestros hoteles. Cuando se termine, este hotel será el estándar de la cadena Haruno. Buenos días, Naruto. Quizá quieras explicarnos los avances de las obras.

Sasuke cedió la palabra a Naruto y miró a Gaara, que estaba sentado en su asiento. Sabía bien cómo iban las obras porque se informaba todos los días. Aunque Naruto seguía el progreso de las obras _in situ_, estaba pendiente de que su mujer diera a luz en cualquier momento. Por ello, Sasuke estaba en contacto con el jefe de obras para tratar cualquier asunto que surgiera.

Gaara no se había vestido adecuadamente para la situación. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que la imagen lo era todo en el mundo de los negocios. Además, no le importaba lo que otros pensaran. Aun así le resultaba fácil a Gaara. Había nacido en aquel mundo, a diferencia de Sasuke, que se había tenido que abrir paso poco a poco.

Gaara parecía dispuesto a pasar el día en la playa o sentado con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Claro que Gaara ni fumaba ni bebía. No tenía ningún vicio. Era perfecto en su imperfección.

El personal de Tricorp escuchaba atentamente a Naruto y tomaba notas. Había un ambiente de expectativa en la sala. Todos sabían que era una cuestión de tiempo el que se anunciara una fusión.

Sasuke prefería esperar. Tal vez se estuviera volviendo viejo y blando. Quizá ni se mereciera estar al borde de dar el mayor golpe de su carrera. Porque cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que siempre había querido, había ido a hablar con Kizashi Haruno para sugerirle que pospusieran el anuncio seis meses. Creía preferible que Sakura no pensara que los negocios tenían algo que ver con la boda y que la fusión se llevara a cabo más tarde. Pero Toshiro no había querido. Había insistido en que las cosas se hicieran conforme a lo planeado.

Pensaba que Sasuke se preocupaba demasiado sobre la posible reacción de Sakura. Ella lo quería. ¿No era eso suficiente? Sasuke se sentía abochornado de que todo el mundo supiera que estaba locamente enamorada de su futuro marido.

Además, Kizashi había señalado que además del desinterés de Sakura por los negocios familiares, las posibilidades de que cayera en la cuenta eran muy limitadas. ¿Qué consejo le había dado Kizashi a Sasuke? Que la mantuviera ocupada y feliz.

De repente, en mitad del informe de Naruto, un extraño sonido inundó la sala. Todos miraron a su alrededor. Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Parecía el sonido de un teléfono, pero nunca antes lo había oído.

Entonces, todo el mundo se giró lentamente hacia él y se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono.

–¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró.

Sasuke sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla.

–Disculpadme un momento –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Contestaré fuera.

Salió veloz, molesto con la expresión burlona de Gaara. Parecía muy seguro de quién lo estaba llamando.

En cuanto salió de la sala de juntas, apretó el botón para descolgar y se llevó el aparato al oído.

–Aquí Uchiha.

Sakura no pareció percatarse de su tono serio y de la ausencia de saludo.

–Oh, hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal va tu día?

–Bien. Escucha, ¿necesitas algo? Estoy en mitad de una reunión.

–Oh, no es nada importante –dijo ella–. Sólo te llamaba para decirte que te quiero.

Un incómodo nudo se le formó en el estómago. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? Carraspeó.

–Sakura, ¿has cambiado el sonido de las llamadas de mi móvil?

–Ah, sí, así sabrás cuándo te llamo yo. ¡Qué bien, no!

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Aquel sonido estridente iba a convertirlo en el hazmerreír de la oficina, por no mencionar que Gaara no dejaría de burlarse de él una temporada.

–Sí, muy bien. Escucha, nos vemos esta noche. ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cena a las nueve, verdad?

–Sí, claro. Estaré en el refugio hasta las ocho, así que nos veremos en el restaurante.

–¿Tienes cómo llegar?

–Tomaré un taxi.

–Enviaré a alguien a buscarte. Quédate en el refugio hasta que llegue. Me aseguraré de que te recojan a las ocho.

Ella suspiró, pero no discutió.

–Que tengas un buen día, Sasuke. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

–Gracias, yo también.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante largos segundos y luego apretó varios botones. ¿Cómo se cambiaba el sonido del timbre de llamadas?

A su pesar, le llamaba cada día. No sabía cómo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpirlo en mitad de una reunión o cuando estaba acompañado.

Después de unas cuantas veces, empezó a silenciar el teléfono o a ponerlo en modo vibratorio, pero en un par de ocasiones se le había olvidado y aquel sonido había interrumpido la reunión.

A las dos semanas, había empezado a divertirse. Algunos lo miraban con simpatía, incluso algunas mujeres con ternura. Pero Gaara no dejaba de burlarse de él.

Sakura llamaba cuando le apetecía, por lo que, por desgracia para él, nunca sabía cuándo ocurriría. A veces quería pedirle su consejo sobre algún detalle de la boda, como las flores. ¿Cómo opinar si ni siquiera sabía distinguir un tulipán de una gardenia? También le había preguntado por las invitaciones.

Neji y Naruto no habían pasado por aquello para organizar sus bodas. Los dos habían elegido celebraciones sencillas. Sasuke lo estaba pasando mal. La boda estaba siendo organizada por todo el clan Haruno. Estaba a punto de arrojarse al Hudson.

–¿Sasuke?

Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, antes de volver a la cama secándose el pelo con una toalla. Sakura estaba tumbada boca abajo, agitando los pies en el aire, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que indicaba que estaba pensando algo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

–¿En dónde vamos a vivir? –preguntó ella, girándose un poco para mirarlo–. Me refiero a después de casarnos. No hemos hablado de eso.

–Pensaba que viviéramos aquí.

Sakura frunció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo.

–Ah.

–¿No te gusta este apartamento? Es más grande que el tuyo, por eso pensé que estaríamos más cómodos aquí.

Sakura se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

–Me gusta. Es un apartamento estupendo, aunque demasiado masculino. Es como un apartamento de soltero. No parece adecuado para tener niños o mascotas.

–¿Mascotas? No sé yo acerca de mascotas…

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño, lo que le resultó angustiante a Sasuke. Sakura no solía ponerse mohína por nada, lo cual era bueno porque le resultaba muy difícil resistirse a ella cuando no estaba contenta. Quizá fuera porque siempre estaba contenta.

–Siempre he querido una casa en el campo, un lugar donde los niños y las mascotas pudieran correr y jugar. La ciudad no es un buen sitio para formar una familia.

–Mucha gente forma una familia aquí. Tú te criaste aquí.

–No viví aquí siempre. No nos mudamos a la ciudad hasta que cumplí diez años. Antes vivíamos en una granja, o al menos fue una granja antes de que mi padre la comprara.

–Es algo de lo que podemos hablar cuando llegue el momento –dijo Sasuke–. Ahora mismo, mi objetivo es hacerte mi esposa, pasar una semana sin interrupciones contigo en nuestra luna de miel y que te mudes definitivamente a mi apartamento.

–Me gusta cuando dices cosas como esa –dijo Sakura y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras ella se apartaba.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Como que no puedes esperar a que estemos juntos –dijo y lo rodeó por la cintura.

De nuevo, Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho.

–Ya no queda mucho –dijo, en un intento por animarla–. Siempre podemos volver a hablar del asunto de dónde viviremos más adelante. Ahora mismo, quiero que nos concentremos en estar juntos –añadió acariciándole el pelo.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza y volvió a soltarse como había hecho antes para mirarlo a la cara con sus intensos ojos azules.

–¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

–Claro.

–Cuando dices que nos concentremos en estar juntos, ¿quieres decir que prefieres esperar para tener una familia? Alguna vez hemos hablado de hijos. Creo que he dejado claro que quiero quedarme embarazada enseguida, pero no sé tu opinión.

En su cabeza se formó la imagen de Sakura embarazada, con una radiante y bonita sonrisa en los labios. Le sorprendía lo gratificante que le resultaba y se quedó perplejo.

En algún momento dado, había dejado de pensar en su boda con Sakura como en una obligación. Se había resignado a lo inevitable y lo cierto era que podía haber sido mucho peor. Era inteligente, buena persona, dulce, afectuosa y tierna. Sería una madre estupenda, mucho mejor de lo que había sido la suya. Pero, ¿sería él un buen padre?

–¿Sasuke?

Bajó la vista y se encontró con que lo estaba mirando preocupada. Instintivamente intentó quitarle aquella preocupación y la besó en la frente.

–Estaba pensando.

–Es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación. Lo siento. Mi padre siempre dice que me anticipo demasiado. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando quiero algo, hago todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Era una descripción muy acertada de ella. Disfrutaba de la vida y no parecía preocuparle si daba un traspié. La gente como ella era un misterio para él. Era incapaz de comprenderlos.

Tiró de ella hasta que la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

–Creo que vas a ser una madre magnífica. Te estaba imaginando embarazada y me ha gustado. Eso me ha hecho recordar que no hemos usado protección, lo cual es una irresponsabilidad que me hace preguntarme si en el fondo quería inconscientemente dejarte embarazada.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en su pecho.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso. Me refiero en cuanto a tener hijos. En parte creo que será mejor esperar, pero siempre he querido tener una familia numerosa y no quiero ser una vieja cuando terminen el instituto.

–Eres consciente de que no hemos hecho nada para evitar un embarazo –dijo él en voz baja.

–¿Te importa? –preguntó ansiosa–. Quiero decir si te importaría que me quedara embarazada antes de casarnos.

–Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte molestarme por algo que podía haber evitado.

–Solo quería estar segura. No quiero que empecemos mal. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

–¿Crees que ya estás embarazada? –preguntó acariciándole la mejilla–. ¿Por eso has sacado el tema esta noche? No quiero que tengas miedo de contarme nada. Nunca me enfadaré contigo por algo que también es mi responsabilidad. Eras virgen la primera vez que te hice el amor. Los métodos anticonceptivos deberían haber sido asunto mío.

–No. Quiero decir que no lo sé, pero creo que no.

Sasuke apoyó la frente en la de ella y reparó en que ya se estaban comportando como un matrimonio. Confiaba en Sakura y se sentía a gusto con ella. Había una sensación de bienestar que no podía negar. Quizá después de todo, Kizashi Haruno sabía lo que hacía.

–Bueno, si lo estás, estupendo. De verdad. Quiero que me digas si crees que lo estás. Y si no lo estás, ya pondremos remedio, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dijo ella sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?

Se puso aún más roja y sonrió con timidez.

–Me esforzaré por dejarte embarazada –susurró Sasuke junto a su oído.

–Te quiero mucho, Sasuke. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Estoy deseando que nos casemos y ser oficialmente tuya. 

Mientras bajaba la cabeza para unir sus labios a los de él, Sasuke pensó que estaba muy equivocada. La afortunada no era ella


End file.
